091615 - Ignored Warning
AC: A while after dinner, there's a soft knock on Mute's door, and Duck's voice drifts through, "Mute? Do you mind if I come in?" AC: Hearing Ducks voice causes hm to snap out of whatever thinknig he was doing at the time, get up from his seat, and walk over to the door. He opens, ready to get planning with Duck on how to deal with.... the entire situation. AC: She waves at him, a cerulean scarf wrapped around her neck. Duck is smiling, rather more cheerful and relaxed than she was at dinner. She nods toward the room, a question on her face. AC: He stops in place, staring a while at the scarf in befuddlement. He nods slowly, backing up so to let Duck through. look calm. What's with the scarf? AC: Duck steps into the room, looking around briefly before she sighs quietly and turns to keep her gaze on Mute. "The Regent gave it to me!" AC: A light blush dusts her cheeks. AC: He moves slowly as he processes the sight in front of him. Why'd you ask for a scarf? He didn't see the temperature as cold enough to be scarf-worthy. you're blushing, he signs, then slightly frowning. What's going on...? AC: "I um I didn't ask he, uum" the blush gets a little redder and she touches the fabric lightly. She looks a little moonstruck, "He gave it me, it's. It's tradition with trolls that um! They wear they're matesprits color.." AC: "He's going to wear something peach.." she sounds rather breathlessly happy. AC: As Duck talks, Mute's expression slowly becomes more and more shocked. are you looking so happy about this?!? He holds a hand to his forehead for a moment in distress. why would you ever want to be in a relationship with the regent?! AC: A shadow of confusion crosses her face but then it's gonna in place of a settled shy look, "I think um, I think I might l-like him?" AC: paid to have you as a captive. He heavily rewarded person who kidnapped /the princess of earth./ Why would you like him? There's a pause for a moment, before he signs again. explain your thought process, because I am not following. He's... being careful to not put in his bias against trolls, since he knows duck doesn't share the same opinion. But it's a bit of a struggle. AC: "Well I, I don't think I can explain but," she frowns and glances away from Mute. "Um, but. He showed me.. a lot of my mother's stuff and. He. He rescued me? Us. I, um." AC: She's having a hard time keeping her eyes on him, but she's still obviously paying attention. AC: wouldn't classify "be held for ransom" and "be forced to marry someone" as actions of a rescuer, Duck. You're a princess, you can't like someone who does that kind of stuff. He moves to continue that thought, but stops himself as a thought comes to mind. would he have some of the queens belongings? And, what sort? He's really starting to grill her with questions now... AC: Duck sighs a little, tugging at her sleeves briefly before she's frowning at him. "Okay um, turn around I'm gooing to get some stuff out of my sylladex." AC: He crosses his arms, not entirely pleased with this diversion, but turns around regardless. AC: There's a brief rustling sound and then the sound of papers hitting the bed. "Okay you can, um, you can look now." AC: He turns around, walking over to examine the papers that're now on his bed. What... What're these, and what do they have to do with anything? AC: "They um, they were in my mother's desk I um. There were peace talks and..." she takes a deep breath, "I was betrothed to the Regent a long time ago I mean.. he was the Empresses. Matesprit back then so.." Another shadow of confusion passes over her face. "But." AC: Her hands cover some of the news outlet papers nervously. AC: Mute looks so confused as he looks over the files. don't remember hearing about peace talks... I suppose it makes sense that they happened. He stares at her for a short while, then turning to the bethrothal documents with a look of disgust. He clearly has something to say, but holds himself back. But? AC: He seems to have paid little attention to the papers her hands are covering. AC: "Because, D- ... Kyle. Never.. um, wanted them, never wanted the talks," her voice lowers in volume, and she's shuffling the papers under her hand away from Mute. Ohgoodnes. AC: do you mean by that? I... I suppose he would have been against them from the begining, he signs, looking unsure about this fact. His expression becomes a bit cautious, to add onto the confusion. does this have to do with anything, Duck? AC: "He, um, Mute I don't.. I don't think you should go back.. to earth, to. To him.." her voice trails off and with trembling fingers she pushes the documents about Kyle's threat on her life toward Mute. AC: He takes the papers, but holds off on reading them to answer Ducks absolutely insane suggestion. stay on ALTERNIA?!? Are you insane?!? Earth is where all our friends and family are! Outraged, he finally turns to the documents and starts reading them. AC: Duck shrugs, tugging on her sleeves again. "I. Kate yes, but um. I don't.. want to go back to Kyle.." AC: Eventually, mute places the documents back down, hand shaking. He holds his hands to his mouth, and sits down on the bed. It's a bit of a while before he communicates again. don't know what to do. AC: can't go back, and I'm not leaving you alone here. We can't stay here either, it's too risky. AC: After a moment, Duck comes to sit next to Mute, frowning as he keeps signing. "Mute I, I accepted the betrothal to him. To the Regent. Um.. N-Nyarla I." AC: "He can stop the war." AC: He shakes his head, holding his face in his hands for a moment. doubt it. AC: no matter what you do, you're the princess. People on earth are not going to be happy. Father aside... you've been kidnapped for months, and now you just show up and marry this troll? AC: how old is he even?!? Someone's getting distressed. AC: "He's been lying to them, he forced us to kill just to further his hatred," her lips tremble and her brows furrow, "I don't. Age. Doesn't matter, trolls. Trolls are, older.." AC: we get out of here, rescue our friends from... dad, and we figure it out from there! No need to marry that weird old troll! He gets up from his seat, and starts pacing. He doesn't seem to be convinced in what he's saying. AC: "I want to marry him though," she mumbles quietly. AC: He pauses, at a loss for words. His face becomes neutral, and he looks to the ground. that is what you want to do, then I... of course, no one would stop you. All I can and will do is advise against this, for I do not trust him. AC: He crosses his arms, and doesn't look up. AC: She nods before she realizes he isn't looking, and then she starts speaking, "My mother had faith in him, so did the late Empress the new one... Mute you can't stay. I. I don't know what they would do to you and.. you've been dragged along with me long enough." AC: Duck shakily laughs. AC: He looks up from the ground, glaring at Duck. I'll be staying here. I'm not being 'dragged around' anymore, this is my choice. AC: all else... maybe we can get everyone else to saftey from over here, somehow. AC: Duck frowns at him. "Mute Nyarla said it himself, he can't. He can't confirm your safety unless.. we. Got married," Another confused look, slightly pained, "And I'm. I'm not going to force you to do that and there's Nyarla.." AC: "You aren't safe here," she tries stressing her words. AC: know that./ Duck, no matter where I go, I'm not safe. Going back to father isn't an option, I'm not sure how I would head to earth even if I could get out of here, I'm dead if I stay on alternia, and... well, you want to marry Nyarla. AC: He lightly shrugs, trying to look more relaxed than he feels. least here, maybe I can help out a bit with getting the others to safety. AC: Duck looks at him for a moment, "Maybe. Maybe if you went back, you and. You and Kate could do something about Kyle..?" AC: He looks so uncomfortable with that suggestion, but nods. I'm not sure what I could do, though. And, well... it depends is negotiations go through or not. Glancing at the papers mentioning the failed peace talks in the past... he doesn't look confident. AC: "...I'll talk to Nyarla, maybe. You're his son so.." Duck nods to herself and starts gathering the papers. "I'll um. I'll take these with me, so you don't have to look at them?" AC: He's nodding for a moment, and then pauses, shaking his head as he keeps ahold of the news clippings involving Kyle. it's alright, could I keep hold of one for a bit longer? AC: "...Sure," she looks at him sadly, leaning forward briefly to give him a quick hug. "I'm sorry Mute.. I'll see you in the morning?" AC: He returns the hug for a breif moment, before breaking away. need to say sorry, D.D. I'll see you in the morning. Rest well. He doesn't realize it, but he's somewhat crumpling the papers in his grip. AC: She pauses, another shadow passing her face before she lightly kisses his forehead and steps away. "I'-I'll um, be in my room. If. If you need me. Goodnight Mu-Mute." AC: Duck leaves the room quickly, another blush blooming on her face. Category:Duck Category:Mute